


Everything I Need

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the perfect night for a campfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Title found in Zac Brown Band's _Homegrown_.

“Was that the phone?” She turns back towards the house, squints through the darkness.

“Doesn’t matter if it was.” He presses closer to her on the bench, his arm falling over her shoulder as their four-year-old finishes her third s’more. “Any work updates will be waiting in the e-mail or sent ahead to Jefferies and Digg and Laurel have things covered there so…” 

“So stop checking your phone!” She snatches it from his hand, gently tossing it into the grass behind them. 

“Hey, if that broke you’re buying me another one.” 

“We’re due for an upgrade anyhow.” 

“Is that why you keep forgetting yours in your pocket while we’re sparring?” 

“Maybe.” She grins, eyes drifting closed as Lily takes off through the backyard, laughter echoing through the crisp July air. 

It’s the perfect night for a campfire. 

Comfortable yet cool, the sky dark and full of stars. 

That he thought to suggest it—wanted to—warms her in a way the fire crackling at their feet can’t. 

“Is she…” His thumb strokes across her collarbone as he tugs her closer. 

“Singing _We Are The Champions_ again? It seems so.” Sighing, she glances up at him before zeroing in on the blur of motion at the other end of the yard that is their daughter. “Which, by the way, is all your fault.” 

“Oh really?”

“Yes, you only play it every time you take her to story time; the librarian told me she was trying to teach it to Becky last week.” 

Smirking, he leans forward, snags two marshmallows, and threads them onto a skewer. The flames lick around the candy and he shakes his head, carefully passing the golden confection back to her as Lily sprints past. 

She’s still singing, laughter bursting out between verses as she waves her arms in the air, jumps over imagined obstacles in the yard, clearly on a bit of a sugar high. 

He doesn’t care though. 

It’s moments like this—her not having a care in the world, his wife curled against his side—that makes everything else worth it. 

“…hyper like this she turns into a mini-you.” She pops the rest of her marshmallow in her mouth, gestures with the metal skewer. “Jumping off things like the end of the sliding board and sprinting full speed ahead is just like—“

“Please, the set of her mouth and glint in her eyes is _exactly_ like when you finished that target algorithm.” 

“That took me months.” 

“I know. And, as usual…” He turns, gazing drifting across her face, lingering on her lips. 

“I impre—“ 

The rest of the sentence is drowned out as he closes the distance between them, sucks the stray piece of marshmallow from the corner of her mouth. 

She sighs into him, arm banding around his waist as their knees bump, the kiss deepens. 

Turns into a series of touches. 

Tastes. 

His lips skate across hers over and over, fingers splaying across the small of her back and—

“Ewwwwww!” Lily pops up almost directly between them, little hands flying up to cover her eyes. “That’s ‘isgusting!” 

Laughing, they break apart as she hops from foot to foot, makes a circle around their bench. 

“Daddy was just telling Mom how happy…” His hand flexes on her side. “He is that he married such a smart, impressive… incredible…” 

“Yeah, yeah. Can I ‘oast one more pleaaaaaaase.” 

“Sure.” He takes the bag from her as Felicity elbows him in the stomach. “What?” 

“She already had four!” 

“So what’s one more? It’s not like we’re cooping her up inside tonight.” Pushing off the bench, he crouches next to Lily near the fire. “Ok, remember to keep turning it when you put it in and no lighting it on fire!” 

“That’s how Petunia likes them!” 

“Well, we’ve almost finished this bag so Petunia will have to get some of her own.” He grins at the mention of the stuffed penguin that goes with them everywhere and quickly gathers her hair back into a ponytail. 

“Fiiiiiiine.” 

“Good.” He settles back on the bench, pulling her with him. “Here just one more thing…” 

Felicity smiles softly, relaxes against him once more as he slides the oven mitt over Lily’s hand and she darts forward to the edge of the fire. “Well, you get to be the one to try to wrangle her into her sleeping bag in an hour and then…” She lets her fingers drift across his chest as he turns into her. “You can try to wrestle _me_ into yours…” 


End file.
